Demon and human
by Animorphia
Summary: A little romance between a demon and human. Please R&R Hope you guys like it
**Author notes:** This is my second fanfiction so please enjoy! Thanks for the reviews on my first story, I really appreciate it ~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and its characters ~

* * *

 ** _Demon and human_**

Darkness covered up the land with black as the moon been shielded by clouds blocking the moonlight from shining. The towns had brighten as the townspeople lit up their lights with lamps and candles while the walls of the castle were lit up with big torches lightening the castle with light. A black figure flew in the dark sky concealing his shadow into the ark as it head towards the castle, with big bat-like black wings and a form of the demon flew silently further into the castle grounds as it landed on a specific balcony turning into a man wearing black in everything with a head of unique spiky snowy white hair and turquoise eyes. He never need to be cautious about the guards seeing him because never a human lives to saw him in his form as he kills them before they could tell their tales about seeing a demon.

As those human like to called him, a monster concealed in the dark,living silently in many years never a person sees a demon was alive only rumors spread about demon lurking in the shadow, was fear by all ,all except her. Her. The only exception. The only human who saw him in his demon form and his human form, his two forms and lives not kill by him. A human who was the one who made a demon feel emotional for the first time.

That day he met her at a lakeside in the forest when he was resting on a tree shading his body from the sunlight higher up in the tree, then she appeared running with a tear stained face, hair disheveled, wearing a blue dress with a red rose at the end and was sitting on the ground near the lake hugging her legs face down crying loudly. He was annoyed by the sound of crying as he looked down upon the lake ready to kill her for interrupting his rest but was stopped by his gut instinct and curiosity about the crying girl. So he make his approach by landing soundlessly on the ground and walked toward to the girl side in his human form asking,

"Why are you crying for ?"

The crying girl was startled by his presence and brought her head up up to look at him as her eyes brimming with tears. He was surprised when the girl hugged him unexpectedly that brought the two on the ground , seeking comfort from him with her fist curls clutching tightly his shirt and cried loudly onto his chest while his arms awkwardly hugging her. After a while, her crying subsidies and her breathing evens, laying her head on his chest when he took the time to take a good look of her face . She had a raven hair that ties up into a messy bun covered by a blue cloth ,a pair of honey brown eyes ,a cute nose that was now red, puffy cheeks and a glossy kissable lips. The girl look up at him with her innocent eyes and started apologizing to him for making his shirt wet,

"I'm sorry... I just need to let it all out... I'm sorry for the inconvenience and ruined your shirt..." He cleared his throat and lightly blushes as he feels like she's the first person to talk so politely to him,

"It doesn't matter,what are you doing in the woods crying by the lake alone?"

She bowed her head down and explained,

"I don't want to go back into the castle so I came here..."

"You came here crying because?"

"Because of the prince! The king wanted his son to have a bride so he held a marriage proposal for all girls in the country, she who was selected by the prince must moved into the castle and was forced to separated from their families,"

Her eyes threatening her tears to fall as she continued,

"I was the one chosen to be his bride and he promised that he let me see my family a week ago but he didn't! He lied to me and the people inside the castle was just as mean as the king! They only think about royalty! I was forced to do things that I don't want to so I came here... " She looks at the lake ,

"This place helps me forget... It calms me... It's the only place I can go... People say that I'm lucky to have a place in the castle but I'm not, I saw my family and friends once begged for the king and prince to see me but they shut them out and lied to me ," he listens to everything she said in silence,

"I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll just go..." She started to stand up and leave when he grabbed her wrist turning her around to look at him ,

"I don't mind... You can come here whenever you want, I'll be here... "

She was stunned by his statement and happily smiles at him , "I really like that so I'll be back then! "

She turns and walked away not before she said thank you to him.

As time goes by,they met with each other at the same spot every week chatting happily and teasing each other often. The relationship between them grew stronger day by day ,he revealed his true form to her as she accepted it easily surprising him with her innocence and positive attitude when she didn't mind that he is a demon. As his demon form was a covered in dark black hard skin, hair turns into dark grey and eyes yellow, face of a devil with horns on his head and big sharp teeth, claws were drawn from his so called hands and had a tail behind his back with spikes coming from his backbone to the tip of the tail, with a large strong build body that can match up against a fully grown grizzly bear size.

He pushed lightly the white balcony door that was not close by her ,indicating that she had been waiting for him. He walks into the room trough the door soundlessly, as he make way to the queen size bed that she's sleeping on with the blanket wrapped around her to keep warm. He sat down on the side of the bed next to her and brushed her bangs that covers her beautiful face, guiltily thinking that she's been through a lot this past few weeks not knowing his reasons for leaving her alone. His head rest on the headboard seeing her here calms his beating heart, the fact that he left was because he was thinking afraid of losing her and scared of what will happen between a demon and a human in a relationship.

But as soon as he realized that she once said that she loves her for who he is and he never replied back to her brings him to a conclusion that him, a demon has fallen for a human that never in a thousand years he felt this kind of emotion,so it's new to him. So he made his way back to her, hoping to reconcile their differences that nobody done it in millennium.

A demon like him never been so emotional before his entire life, he never felt fear,guilt,anger, jealousy,happiness and mostly love not until he met her. She stirred in bed moving her body closer to his warmth even though he was a cold blooded demon. He stares at her longingly been apart from her was killing him inside, so he have his arms around her pulling her into his embrace inhaling her peaches and lily scent that calms his inner beast from going rampage not having her around. As he was embracing her he felt another presence inside of her, he follows his sense by looking at her from head to her stomach, the presence is near her stomach area and it is a strong one. Groggily, she opens her eyes her eyes to see that he had come back and was the one who is the source of warmth she was feeling.

"Toushiro, you're back... I'm glad that you came, I was worried about you..." She said while looking at him and sitting herself up not breaking from his embrace,

"I came for you... And you don't have to worry you know... I'm a demon after all nothing will hurt me,Momo,"

"True... But I can't help myself from worrying," he held her tightly and look at her eyes,

"I'm here right now..." And continue with some question,

"Momo,what happened when I was gone ? Why can I feel another presence within you ? Did they do something to you?"

Momo bowed her head down slightly away from Toushiro eyes,

"There's nothing to say about them ,they didn't do anything... They just spreading rumors about me..." She continued,

"But to answer your second question... I have something to show you..." Momo took Toushiro hand and place it on her belly that has a lump, "Mama? Papa?"

Toushiro was shock when he felt the presence inside of her talk to him a little,

"You not Mama, you Papa..."

"Do you feel it ?"

Toushiro withdraw his hand and asked,

"What is it just now? Why do you have it?"

"It's our baby,Toushiro... It's part of me for a while now," she put her hands on her lump of her belly,

"I've been talking to him everyday after I found out and he already knows who am I... So I often tell him about you to know you better,"

"Our baby?" "Yes..."

Toushiro close his eyes and thinks of the situation,

"Since when?" "When you were gone a week after... I was vomiting in the morning so I decided to visit the doctor and found out..."

"The rumors..." "They know about my condition two days ago... As for the others..." Momo knew that the people in the castle were spreading the rumors about her pregnancy and was the topic in every corner, she had heard it from some maids saying that she bore for another man who has been seeing her during her absence in the castle. The people had been criticizing her for not being pure to the prince and was labeled as a disgrace to the king and royalty.

"What did the stupid prince and bastard king say when they found out ?"

"They wanted me to abort the baby..." Her tears started streaming down her face,

"They will do it tomorrow,Toushiro... I was scared that you wouldn't come back... I want our baby to live... I don't want this kind of lifestyle," Toushiro clenched his fist, thinking how could those pathetic humans do to Momo making her suffer and constantly obeying their requests so he quickly decided,

"I'll take you away from here... I don't want you suffer from those people... I'll protect you..." He wiped off her tears and look at her lovingly, "Really?" "Really... Now go pack your stuff... We'll leaving here for good, I promise," Momo was touched by his words as she fling herself to him and kisses him tears streaming down, he kissed back full force wanting to fulfill his hunger for her. They engaged in passionate kisses when he broke off laying his forehead against hers,

"We'll continue this somewhere else, now go pack up... I already found a place to stay in,"

Afterward, Toushiro took Momo on his back flying off her balcony in his demon form to a far far place away from the castle. They landed on a plain green field that has some small hillside filled with flowers and crops, it was a little village with simple house on each small hillside. Toushiro leads Momo to a house that has a distance between the village, it was a beautiful house. The two story house has a front yard with small white fence and gate to separates the road ,it has beige colors covering the walls red brick as the roof and some windows paint with blue. Inside it was described as cozy for Momo and it suits her well, Toushiro leads Momo to the master bedroom and lays her down on the bed in order to get some sleep tonight. They lay side by side hugging each other close when Toushiro touch the lump on Momo's belly feeling its presence, Momo look at him lovingly and said,

"I never regret the day I met you... For me you are important to me and I don't know what I'll do without you..." He looks at her with guilt,

"I'm sorry that I left you that night... I was afraid that we won't last forever... So I spent some time thinking about our relationship when I decided I want to be with you... And came back,"

"Thank you for coming back for me..."

"I can't live without you,Momo " his eyes filled with love and held her closely to his chest breathing in her scent,

"I love you so much, Hitsugaya Toushiro..." She said it with all her love for him and he finally replied with, " I love you too, Hinamori Momo... I promise I will protect you and our baby with my life..." They sealed their love with a kiss before it turned into a passionate kiss that leads to a connection between the two that they been longing for each other a long time.

In the next morning, Toushiro wakes up with a weight on his bare chest and saw the love of his life sleep peacefully with her mouth open slightly breathing in that makes a smile forming on his face. Clothes were scattered around the room last night and it took all her energy from last night activities that tired her out, only a blanket covering their body from the cold. The sunlight was shone down troughs the curtains and onto Momo face that makes her more beautiful like an angel but his angel, she slowly flutter open her honey brown eyes sleepily and look at Toushiro with a genuine smile on her face.

"Morning, Shiro..."

"Morning,sleepyhead..." He kissed her head,

"So did you have a great sleep last night?" He said smirking and reminding her about last night,

"I have a great sleep... Thanks to you,"

She said while her face was beet red turning her head to the side, he chuckles softly at her reaction,

"I can't believe you were still shy about it..."

"Well, I can't help it!"

"Hn, you got to get use to it because I will be doing it often... Momo," he said using his husky voice to her and Momo replied shyly

"Alright... I'll try..."

He look at the ceiling and said,

"I can't believe a demon like me would became a father... Normally I would rather be alone the rest of my life..." She laid her head on his chest and put his hands on her belly,

"You better believe it, because you are not alone... You have me and our baby with you... "

"I know... I'll do my best for being a father even if it's my first time...as a demon..."

"You will be a great father! I just know it even if you are a demon! Besides it's my first time being a mother too!"

"Hn, a demon father and a human mother for our baby... He'll be a half demon half human..."

"Don't worry we will teach him about the right ways... Then he'll do us proud!"

"You seem optimistic about it..."

"Of course, this is our baby we're talking about so I got to think positive!"

"Hmm... Alright then..."

"Come on! Let's get up...I'm going to make breakfast,"

As Momo wanted to get up, she was being pulled down by Toushiro, laying down on his chest, his arms around her waist and look at her with lust,

"Momo, I want breakfast in bed first..."

"But we just did it last night!"

"Now I'm hungry for you again... You need to satisfy me or my inner beast will lose control..."

"But...but... Shiro-chan..." He licks her neck and whispers,

"Come on,Bedwetter Momo... Afterward we can have breakfast until you fulfill my hunger..." Momo moans out ,

"Hmm...Okay... After this we are going to have breakfast is that clear?" "Crystal..."

But thinking about it Toushiro devised a plan making it more than one before lunch and skipping breakfast for the day.

Years later, a 4 year old little boy with a spiky snowy white hair and honey brown eyes was running around the field playing tag with his father while her mother watch under a tree with a picnic basket beside,

"Hahaha... Papa is slow! Bleh! "

The boy stick out his tongue to his father,

"You got a lot of stamina for a little boy, I can't believe you can run around for hours and not getting tired !"

"Papa just not fast enough for Ryuu, Ryuu is better than Papa ! Hahahaha... See Mama ! Ryuu is great!"

Momo watch as her son running up to hug her as she kisses his forehead,

"You did great outrunning Papa! I'm so proud of you, my Ryuu-chan! Your Papa just wants a rest for his old bones that has been tired for all the running,"

Momo giggles loudly for Toushiro to hear as Toushiro eyebrows twitches when he heard the comment,

"For your information Momo, I'm experience not old, okay ? There's a difference..." Folding his arms and walked towards them,

"Now Ryuu-chan Mama prepare all your favorite snacks for you, so here you go! You can eat it one by one," Momo hand over a watermelon and a piece of sandwich to Ryuusuke, " Thank you Mama!" "Your welcome! And here's yours Toushiro!" " Thanks Momo,"

After finishing their food and playing, Ryuusuke was yawning tiredly while sitting on Momo's lap ready to take a nap.

"Mama, I want to sleep..." Rubbing his half lidded eyes and was settled comfortably in his mother arms,

"You can take a afternoon nap here, Papa and Mama is here so you don't have to worry..." He nods slowly to his mother and laid down on the picnic blanket before he doze off. His parents smile fondly at their son peaceful face sleeping soundlessly as Momo put a blue cotton blanket to cover him up from the cool wind.

"He looks like you a lot..."

"He has your personality..."

"He is just perfect... And cute to be exact! "

"Cute?" "Yup, look at his face it so cute!"

"I never thought of him as cute, only he looks cool just like me..."

"Right... Anyway I hope he takes after me when he grows up so he can make many friends..."

"What's up with my personality?"

"You're not the outgoing kind of guy who talks a lot... Even when we first met your not very talkative..."

"Hn, at least I got looks..."

She scoffs "You are so self centered...Arrogant and moron," Then she lays on Toushiro's shoulder, "But I love you..."

"The 'arrogant' and 'moron' part was unnecessary, you know..."

He turned Momo head to face him as he tilts her chin up and kissed her, " I love you too, Momo... More than anyone else..."

The fact that a demon and a human falling in love with each other may have been trouble for them ,but they manage to overcome it. As time passes, their love story has been told by some old folks century to century, telling people that no matter what kind of person you are ,there always people who will love you for who you are.

 **Thanks to the-lazy-bum, solarkittycat and two guests for the reviews! Hopefully I got a little bit better than before!**


End file.
